ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Defend Fire Village Chapter 2
Defend Fire Village Chapter 2 is the second of three chapters in the ongoing event, Defend Fire Village. It was accessible from April 2 to April 11, 2013, after the end of Chapter 1. Like most of the recent events, it starts with story conversation followed by a set of available battles from which the player may choose from. On April 8, the chapter time limit was extended by 3 days, thus the second chapter was closed on April 11, 2013. Since the power gauge reached 100%, the reward of 30 Tokens and the back item Stuff Bunny can be claimed from April 12 to April 25, 2013. Story Synopsis The unknown enemy and Kojima meet again after the attack in Chapter 1. They talk of the previous attack on the village. Kojima is planning to attack again, this time with a new jutsu. The unknown man tells him that the 'thing' that he is searching for is in the Ninja headquarters, and warns him that the Hokage and Black-Ops are returning. He seems surprised upon learning that Kojima had learned the specific jutsu. Quotes The opening story shows the same two characters from Chapter 1. *'Unknown Enemy': "Your attack seems ineffective." *'Kojima': "Ha! Our first wave was just to see how strong those Fire Village ninja are." *'Kojima': (After activating his jutsu) "I will let them taste the fear of my new jutsu." *'Unknown Enemy': "(...new jutsu?)" *'Unknown Enemy': "The "thing" you want to claim was inside the Ninja headquarters." *'Unknown Enemy': "But it seems Yudai and the Black-Ops are on their way back from the Water Village, you better hurry." *'Kojima': "Ha! I'm not afraid of him! I will destroy whoever stands in my way!" *'Unknown Enemy': "(!!! What? He had learnt that jutsu?!)" Battle Instructions The objective is for the player to battle as many enemies as possible and defend the village before the chapter time is over. Take note that the amount of HP and CP a player has after one battle will be the same amount for the next battle. However, if a player leaves the battle selection screne and goes to the village, then the HP and CP bars will be filled. Battles made shall increase the progress gauge. The gauge measures progress made by all Ninja Saga players, thus it increases when any ninja character plays. When the gauge is at 100% before the chapter time expires, then all players who participated in battle shall recieve the global reward, 30 Tokens and a back item, Stuff Bunny. Requirements *Battle 1 **10 Energy *Battle 2 **10 Energy *Kojima Battle **10 Energy **1 Heart of Kari **1 Crystal of Kari **1 Friendship Kunai There are three battles to choose from: *Battle 1 **Random Enemy Creature (same level as the player) *Battle 2 **Random Enemy Creature (level range varies) **Random Enemy Creature (level range varies) *Kojima Battle **Kojima (level range varies) Reward Below is the list of possible rewards per battle; *Battle 1 **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) *Battle 2 **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) **Random Enemy Creature ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) *Kojima Battle **Kojima ***Daffodil (material) ***Lucky Coin (for Lucky Gashapon) Trivia *The Unknown Enemy resembles Raiga, however his face is covered in the shadows. Gallery Kojima's new jutsu.PNG|Kojima's new jutsu